


I'll Give You Everything

by CynicalMistrust



Series: The Pleasures and Hardships of BDSM [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (but don't call him that), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy Vanitas, college boy Ven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: Sequel toIf You Let Me...Vanitas yawned as he parked outside Aqua’s place, sorely tempted to take a nap in the car before heading in for Ven’s party. He’d been at the office late, making sure he wouldn’t be needed over the weekend, though there was still a part of him that grated at stepping back further from his business. Even though he knew it was needed, not just for Ven’s sake, but his own too. His therapist had been harping on him to work less for over a year.Unfortunately, his plan to sleep in that morning was thwarted when Ven woke him with a blowjob and proceeded to be an utter brat. He’d already given Ven two sets of birthday spankings, one for calling him an old man for wanting to sleep in, and then goading him at lunch about a grey hair. If he hadn’t been so exhausted, he might have tied Ven up with a gag and forced him to be still and quiet for an hour.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The Pleasures and Hardships of BDSM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622608
Comments: 21
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may be slow, but we'll see. Enjoy :)

Vanitas yawned as he parked outside Aqua’s place, sorely tempted to take a nap in the car before heading in for Ven’s party. He’d been at the office late, making sure he wouldn’t be needed over the weekend, though there was still a part of him that grated at stepping back further from his business. Even though he knew it was needed, not just for Ven’s sake, but his own too. His therapist had been harping on him to work less for over a year. 

Unfortunately, his plan to sleep in that morning was thwarted when Ven woke him with a blowjob and proceeded to be an utter brat. He’d already given Ven two sets of birthday spankings, one for calling him an old man for wanting to sleep in, and then goading him at lunch about a grey hair. If he hadn’t been so exhausted, he might have tied Ven up with a gag and forced him to be still and quiet for an hour.

Then again, it was a relief to see he was recovering well, even if he hadn’t found a therapist of his own he was comfortable with yet. 

Once the car shut off, Ven hopped out of the car and dashed to the door and into the house. 

Vanitas shook his head and followed after, willing to give Ven leeway since it  _ was  _ his birthday. By the time he got into the house, he heard Terra crowing it was time for Ven’s birthday spanking and smirked to himself.  


“No!” 

He stepped into the living room in time to see Ven squirm away from Terra before putting the sofa between them. 

“I’ve already had them,” Ven grumbled. “Tell him, Sir!”

Vanitas paused and raised an eyebrow. “You could probably do with more.”

Terra laughed with a muffled ‘Oh shit,’ and headed to the kitchen, leaving Ven to fend for himself.

Vanitas sank into the oversized chair he preferred and stretched his legs out. A moment later, Ven was standing beside him, picking at a loose thread on the arm of the chair. “Sorry, Sir,” he said softly.

“For what, pet?” he asked, pulling Ven into his lap. “Being a little shit all day?”

“Yes?” 

Vanitas sighed and rested his chin on top of Ven’s head. He didn’t really mind, partially because it was Ven’s birthday, and because of everything that had happened the past few weeks. He suspected part of Ven’s acting out was because Vanitas had been working late. Not just last night, but the past few days, catching up on everything since the ordeal with Ansem. If he were being honest, he knew he was using work as an excuse. A distraction.

Even if Ven was recovering well from being caught up his mess, Vanitas was still reeling. There was enough evidence to put Ansem away for years when he finally went to trial, and while he was glad to finally have it over and done with… Tracking down the one truly responsible for his scars had been the only thing that had kept him going for the past several years. 

Now that he had Ven, he had at least something to hold on to, but he also knew better than to make Ven his one and only focus, if only because his therapist had insisted on a two hour session at the beginning of the week. He’d needed it. Especially after Ven’s confession of love at the cabin. 

He’d known Ven was falling hard and fast, but he hadn’t really expected it to go  _ that far  _ just  yet. Even though he felt the same, he wasn’t quite ready to take that step. He’d hated not being able to say it back, but that was something he’d never said to anyone. Not like this. 

Ven was an amazing sub, and he’d hoped maybe it could be more when he’d first started playing with the brat, but balancing the deeper part of a growing relationship required him to be on more stable footing before he could take that step. Even the fact he knew he’d be asking Ven to move in with him, likely by the end of the year, meant he had to start preparing for more than just weekends and dates through the week. 

“Sir?”

Vanitas hummed softly, pressing a kiss into Ven’s hair. “It’s fine. I’m more tired than anything.”

Ven squirmed in his lap, pulling back enough to look at him. “You could go nap.”

That was tempting, but he knew if he laid down now, he’d be out cold for hours. “I’m fine, pet.” He wasn’t about to miss Ven’s birthday. He could catch up on sleep tomorrow, even if he had to tie Ven up and gag him to get it. 

“Alright.” Ven curled into Vanitas’ chest, nuzzling at his neck. 

Vanitas closed his eyes with a sigh, more than content to sit and hold Ven for a bit until the others arrived. 

He must have dozed off, because when he opened his eyes again, he had a kink in his neck and Ven had been replaced by a light blanket. Great. Just what he needed, to give the others a new reason to doubt he should be with Ven. 

He sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face. The house was quiet, but he heard shouting and laughter from the backyard so he got up. He smelled fresh coffee in the kitchen and stopped there first, pouring a large mug and sipping it on his way to the porch. It was still light outside, so he hadn’t slept too long at least.

The others had set up a volleyball net. Ven, Terra, and Aqua were on one side, with Kairi, Riku, and Sora on the other. As he watched, Sora made a wild dive for the ball and somehow kept it from hitting the ground even as he ate grass. Riku whooped as Kairi jumped and spiked it over the net, where it bounced an inch out of Terra’s reach.

“Oh look, Sleeping Beast finally rejoined the world of the living.” Roxas smirked at him from where he was stretched out in a chair, flicking ash off the end of his cigarette.

Vanitas took the chair on the other side of the table and sipped his coffee, too tired to get into a battle of insults right then. “How’s the apartment search coming?” 

Roxas grunted and took a drag off his cigarette. “Starting to remember how I ended up using,” he grumbled.

Vanitas frowned into his coffee. That sounded foreboding, and he was a bit annoyed Roxas hadn’t taken him up on his offer to help him find a place. “Where are you looking?”

“East part of downtown,” Roxas replied with a shrug. Like looking for a place in the most rundown part of the city should have been a given. 

Vanitas pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, trying to stave off the headache that had been trying to take hold since that afternoon. “There’s an apartment complex on eighteenth and Pleasant Avenue, called Segunda Vida. Tell them I sent you and they’ll get you set up.” He glanced up to find Roxas watching him with something between a sneer and a confused frown.

“I can’t afford that area.”

“You won’t have to.” Vanitas sighed and took another sip of coffee, wishing the caffeine would work faster. Watching Ven spike the ball on Riku before jumping on Terra’s back for a victory lap helped him ignore the forming migraine for the moment. 

He heard the doorbell a few minutes later and stood at the same time as Roxas, following him inside. He let Roxas answer the door and rummaged for some aspirin in the cupboards, washing down two with his coffee as Roxas returned with several boxes of pizza. His stomach protested the scent, but he pulled out plates and set them on the table before finding a slice of cheese and mushroom. The last thing he needed was to get sick from taking painkillers on an empty stomach.

“Thanks,” Roxas said, pausing at the patio door, his back to Vanitas. “I’ll pay you back,” he added before stepping out to call the others in.

Vanitas didn’t bother telling him there was nothing to repay. The apartment was a side business he’d invested in when the club was still just a vague idea he’d had. It didn’t make much money, and what money it did make went into its upkeep and maintenance. The employees and tenants owned half the shares and he held the rest. Most of those who lived there were others like Roxas, looking for a second chance to get their feet under them. Once they did, they usually moved on to greener pastures, but there were a few who stayed even after getting decent jobs and paid what they could to help keep it going. Not that Vanitas had any intention of letting it go under.

He settled at the table as the others filed in, forcing himself to eat the slice of pizza and absently listening to them argue over who’d won. When Ven settled next to him, he reached over to wipe dirt off Ven’s cheek. 

Ven grinned and scooted his chair closer. “Feeling better?”

“Mm. I will be in about thirty minutes.” He ran his fingers through Ven’s hair, mussing it as he sat back and sipped the rest of his coffee. He watched in mild amusement as Ven devoured an entire slice of pizza in three bites before snatching Vanitas’ cup and getting up to refill it. When he returned, Vanitas ran his fingers through Ven’s hair again before resting them against the back of his neck.

He didn’t miss the way Roxas watched them, but he ignored it in favor of getting caffeine into his system. The others were still bickering and taunting each other, but for once he wouldn’t have minded how loud they were if it hadn’t aggravated his headache. Thankfully, by the time they finished eating, the aspirin was kicking in enough the pain faded to a mild annoyance. 

Ven leaned into Vanitas’ side, squirming in his seat. “Presents?” he asked hopefully.

“Who says we got you presents?” Terra asked, reaching for another slice. 

“Ha ha, very funny, jerk,” Ven grumbled. “You’ve been taunting me about them for days.”

Vanitas snorted softly and curled his fingers in Ven’s hair. “I’d make you wait until next week if I had a say in it.”

Ven turned to him with wide eyes, and Vanitas knew him well enough by now to see the worry that he’d crossed a line and the annoyance at being teased warring with each other. 

“I’m kidding, pet,” he said softly, mussing Ven’s hair again. Not that it made much difference since it was an utter mess from their game. He pulled his hand away when Ven relaxed and stood, refreshing his coffee before moving back to the chair he’d fallen asleep in. 

The others followed, setting presents of various sizes on the coffee table before sitting.

Ven stood next to Vanitas’ chair, bouncing on his feet a few times before sitting on the floor and scooting back between Vanitas’ legs. “Can I open now?” 

Terra laughed and tossed over one of the packages. “Have at.”

Vanitas watched over Ven’s shoulder as he ripped the wrapping paper off of a video game. It was one he didn’t recognize, but Ven seemed thrilled about it. There was another game from Sora, and a BDSM for Beginner’s Guidebook from Riku, which Vanitas found amusing. He took the book from a blushing Ven and flipped through it. It wasn’t just basic information, it was thick enough that it covered just about every common, and a few uncommon, kinks in detail, complete with pictures and diagrams. 

“Where did you even find this?” he asked, pausing on a picture of a sub wrapped up in shibari. Ven would look amazing in some white or black patterns. Maybe they could start trying some new things over the summer. 

“A specialty shop,” Riku replied with a faint smirk.

“Mmm. This will at least make it easier to work with his limits,” he said, setting the book aside. He ignored Ven’s huff as he opened another present. This one was a black case from Kairi, and when Ven opened it, Vanitas recognized the bottles as ones in her fire kit. 

“Oh shit,” Ven breathed. “Is this-?”

Kairi smiled. “It is. I’ll show you both how to use it when you’re free.

Vanitas mussed Ven’s hair again and tugged. “We’ll work something out.” Ven would want to try it soon, and Vanitas was curious to see how he’d do when it was just the two of them. It would be a nice treat at any rate. Fire would likely be reserved to rewards rather than regular play.

Ven brushed his fingers over the bottles before setting the case aside. “I love it, thank you.” He wiggled back into Vanitas’ legs and took the envelope Aqua handed over, and Vanitas winced at the loud shout that followed when he opened it. “No way! How did you get these?! They’ve been sold out for weeks! Holy fuck! Aqua!”

Aqua laughed as Ven launched himself up to throw his arms around her. “I called in a few favors.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow as Ven proceeded to do what could only be called a ‘happy dance’ and glanced at Aqua. “What is it?”

“Tickets!” Ven crowed, waving them in Vanitas’ face.

Vanitas took them before he went cross-eyed and looked them over. Two tickets to a concert performance by Ugetsu Murata. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t place from where. 

“He’s a violinist. I listen to his music when I’m studying.”

Ah, right. He remembered Ven talking about him at the cabin and that there was a concert in a few months. He handed the tickets back with a soft laugh as Ven continued bouncing with excitement. It was good to see him happy. 

“Thank you guys so much,” Ven said, beaming as he tucked the tickets back into the envelope.  


“Aren’t you forgetting one?” Roxas asked, holding up a present with a smirk.

Ven blinked like he was surprised Roxas had gotten him anything, catching the package as Roxas tossed it to him. He sat on the arm of Vanitas’ chair and ripped the paper off, blinking again before his face turned scarlet. “Are you fucking serious?” 

Roxas grinned and wiggled his fingers. “Enjoy.”

When Ven tried to put the wrapping paper back on it, Vanitas snatched it, ignoring Ven’s groan of protest as he got a look at the packaging. It was a set of fox ears, complete with a butt plug with a large fluffy fox tail, and he was  _ not  _ prepared for the hot surge of arousal as he imagined Ven wearing them. 

Fuck. 

Ven was awakening all sorts of hidden kinks in him. He ignored Roxas’ snickering as he handed the box back. They would definitely be putting those to use at some point, but judging by the look on Ven’s face, he’d take some convincing. 

No matter. They had the time. 

He stacked the presents as Riku got up for the cake, and by the time they’d had dessert and chatted a bit, it was late enough the coffee was wearing off. He got the presents loaded up while Ven said his goodbyes and more thank yours, and then he was in a blissfully quiet car heading home. 

“Thank you for today, Sir,” Ven said, resting his hand on Vanitas’. 

Vanitas shifted his fingers to slot Ven’s between them and squeezed. “You’re welcome, pet. I was planning on taking you apart in bed tonight, but I think that’ll have to wait until morning.”

“Okay.” Ven smiled and shifted to rest his head on Vanitas’ shoulder. “I’ll let you sleep in.”

“Good boy,” he said with a soft snort. “I would have gagged you otherwise.”

Ven tilted his head and lightly bit at Vanitas’ shoulder. “Rude.” 

“You’re lucky it’s not midnight yet.” He felt Ven’s grin against his shirt and squeezed his fingers again. “Brat.”

Ven’s hum turned into a muffled laugh and contentment curled through Vanitas’ chest at the sound. “Will you go to the concert with me?”

“Of course.” From what little he’d heard of Ven’s music, he was sure he’d enjoy it as much as Ven. “Will you wear the fox ears for me?” he asked, chuckling softly when Ven groaned and pressed his face into Vanitas’ arm. Well, that wasn’t exactly a no. 

He pulled into his garage twenty minutes later and let Ven gather his presents as he headed inside to find his own. He picked up the manilla envelope from his office and waited for Ven near the kitchen table. “Happy Birthday, pet,” he said, handing it over. 

Ven tilted his head and glanced inside, before shaking out the dozen different brochures onto the table. They were various vacation destinations, including Paris, Greece, and locations across the US. “Sir?” he asked, picking one up as if he wasn’t sure what it meant. 

“Pick one. We’ll go there for two weeks. Just us.” 

Ven looked up with wide eyes. “Really?” 

“Mmhmm.” He chuckled softly as Ven threw himself at him, running his fingers through blond hair. “I’m going to bed, pet. Look through them if you want. Let me know when you decide.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you. Night, Sir, love you,” Ven replied in a rush, kissing Vanitas’ cheek before turning back to the brochures.

Vanitas mussed Ven’s hair one last time before heading up to bed. 

The two weeks might have been his form of a test run to see how moving in together might go, but that was something he’d be keeping to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ven spent an hour looking through the pamphlets before finally joining Vanitas in bed. He was still wired with excitement, but tired enough he couldn't sit up any longer. He curled up next to Vanitas and did his best not to wake him.

True to his word, Vanitas took him apart in the morning, tormenting him for what felt like hours before finally letting him come. 

Best. Birthday. Ever. Ven even managed to let Vanitas rest for the day and not be a brat after. 

Barely.

Ever since they got back from the cabin, it was harder to keep himself in check. Vanitas just made it so  _ easy  _ to tease him, and even knowing he would end up getting spanked at the end of the day for it - maybe  _ because  _ of that - he couldn’t seem to help himself. Being a brat to Vanitas was like poking a sleeping bear with a stick, only instead of getting mauled, he’d end up restrained and fucked within an inch of his life.

It was exhilarating. 

While Vanitas recovered from overworking himself the past few days, Ven read through each and every pamphlet and brochure in the envelope. Paris was one of his top choices. He’d always wanted to travel, but it'd always just been a pipedream. Going overseas with Vanitas, getting lost in another country for two weeks, probably flying on a private jet, all sounded like heaven. 

But as tempting as Paris or Greece or Alaska were, there was one brochure he kept coming back to. A cabin set deep in the woods somewhere in the northwest. The picture of the large cabin looked tranquil surrounded by the trees. And it had hot springs. After going to the lake, it was exactly what he wanted. A secluded little place where he could be completely alone with Vanitas for two weeks. 

Just them and nature and lots and lots and  _ lots  _ of sex.

He slipped the rest of the pamphlets back into the envelope and went in search of Vanitas, finding him propped up in bed with a book. “Sir,” he said softly, lingering by the door until Vanitas patted the bed next to him. With a hum, he settled in with his head on Vanitas’ thigh, enjoying the sight of him with his reading glasses. So hot. So very,  _ very  _ hot. 

Vanitas slid his fingers into Ven’s hair and continued reading, and Ven tilted his head enough to press his lips to Vanitas’ palm.

“Can I warm you, Sir?” he breathed. How long had it been since he’d done that? Now that he thought about it, Vanitas hadn’t actually done anything very kinky with him since the cabin. Even at the cabin, the restraints were the only really kinky addition Vanitas had used. Not that he was really complaining, the sex was still great, but he couldn’t help but feel like something was missing without the kink. 

Vanitas glanced down at him, swiping his thumb along Ven’s lips with a soft hum. “Yes.”

Ven grinned and kissed Vanitas’ thumb before sitting up. He set the pamphlet for the cabin beside them and stretched out between Vanitas’ legs. The sweats and boxers were easy enough to pull down and Ven kissed the tip of Vanitas’ cock before carefully taking it into his mouth. A familiar warmth spread through him as he slowly relaxed, glad to finally be servicing Vanitas again. The fingers in his hair drew a soft, breathy moan out of him and he closed his eyes and went still, focusing on the weight and heat of the cock in his mouth.

This was what he’d been missing. Being used. Being  _ still.  _ Just... being. Nothing mattered outside of the bedroom. Outside of the bed. Outside of Vanitas’ cock slowly thickening and warming in his mouth, and the fingers in his hair that only disappeared long enough to turn a page before returning. Was this what it’d be like when it was just the two of them, alone, without any obligations for two weeks? 

Gods he hoped so.

Minutes ticked by before Vanitas finally set the book aside, picking up the pamphlet instead. “Is this where you’ve decided on?” he asked, curling his fingers in Ven’s hair before dragging blunt nails against the back of his neck.

Ven shivered and couldn’t stop the moan of pleasure, goosebumps breaking out along his arms and back. His fingers dug into the covers and he gave a slight nod without pulling away.

“Good choice.” He set the pamphlet on top of his book before sliding both hands into Ven’s hair. His fingers traced over Ven’s ears, brushing against his cheeks before trailing over his shoulders. “There’s a good boy,” he murmured, a soft growl in his voice that warmed Ven’s blood.

When Vanitas pulled Ven off his cock a moment later, Ven whined in protest. He needed Vanitas to use him. Had he done something wrong?

“Get the silver cock ring and the blue glass plug from the playroom,” Vanitas growled.

Oh. Oh fuck. Ven swallowed and scampered off the bed and into the playroom, excitement and arousal making his breathing unsteady. Finally, Vanitas was going to do more than just have sex with him, and when the fuck had he gotten to the point of wanting Vanitas to  _ do things  _ to him more than make love to him? 

He found the ring and plug and hurried back to the bedroom, turning around after two steps to shut off the light and close the door so he didn’t get spanked for it. When he reached Vanitas, he ducked his head and held the items out on his palms, his dick twitching as Vanitas took them. 

The plug was set aside, and then Vanitas stepped behind Ven, pressing him forward until his knees hit the side of the bed. His hands slid down Ven’s chest and stomach, over his hips, before Vanitas grasped his dick and settled the cock ring in place.

Ven whimpered as the cool metal wrapped around him, squirming back against Vanitas and arching with a gasp as Vanitas stroked him.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you, pet?” Vanitas asked, his other hand gripping Ven’s hair as he kissed along Ven’s shoulder.

“Use me, Sir?” he asked, clutching Vanitas’ arms for balance. Fuck, he already wanted Vanitas inside him and he couldn't help the desperate moan as he pushed into the hand on his growing erection. 

Vanitas chuckled and pulled away, pushing Ven forward until he had no choice but to land on the bed. "I'm going to have my way with you," he purred, stepping around the bed and securing Ven's wrist with the strap where his ankle usually went. "I'm going to come inside you," he added, securing the other wrist with the strap near the headboard, leaving Ven was stretched across the center of the bed with his feet on the floor. 

"And then," he continued, disappearing from view behind Ven. 

Ven whined and tugged at the restraints, shivering at the sound of the lube bottle opening and immediately pushing his hips back with an eager moan. When a slick finger pushed into him, he lifted his head with an even louder moan, gripping the restraints as he rocked into the digit. 

Vanitas put a knee on the bed, leaning over Ven as he slipped a second finger in. "And then I'm going to plug you," he growled. "And you're going to wear it until I decide to fuck you again."

Gods, Vanitas really did have a breeding kink. Ven squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the heat in his face at the thought of keeping Vanitas' cum inside him. Never in a million years would he have thought not using condoms would lead to _ this. _ "Yes, Sir," he gasped. 

Vanitas' answering growl was well worth the embarrassment. More so when Vanitas pulled his fingers away and replaced them with what Ven really wanted. He sank in slowly, until he was balls deep and forcing Ven onto his toes. "Such a good boy," Vanitas murmured, pressing his lips to Ven's back before covering it in kisses and bites. 

"Yes, Sir," Ven breathed, something inside him relaxing as Vanitas pinned him to the bed. He had no way to get free, nowhere to go even if he could. He whimpered softly in relief as he dropped his head to the mattress. "All yours, Sir." 

He closed his eyes, shivering as Vanitas bit and licked and left marks across his shoulders and neck. He knew he likely wouldn't be getting off for awhile, but it didn't quite keep him from grinding his hips into the bed. At least until Vanitas pulled him back enough the bed ended halfway down his stomach. “Nooo,” he whined, yelping as Vanitas landed a smack on his ass.

"Trying to get off without permission, brat?" Vanitas growled, thrusting hard into Ven. 

"N-no, Sir," he gasped, biting back another whine as Vanitas pulled him back further. His arms were stretched taut, toes curling against the wood floor to keep from going to his knees. Vanitas' fingers gripped the back of his neck, keeping him pinned as he fucked into Ven's ass. 

He closed his eyes and gave himself over to it. The sensation of Vanitas' hot, thick cock pounding into him. The harsh grunts and breaths in his hair every time Vanitas thrust into him. Vanitas wasn't usually so rough with him, but he liked the way heat clenched in his stomach when he struggled against the restraints. 

Vanitas slid his fingers around to Ven's throat, squeezing lightly as Vanitas bit his earlobe. "Mine," he growled, slamming his hips forward and coming. 

Ven squeezed his eyes shut with a moan, squirming at the sensation of hot cum filling his ass. Gods, he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to that. And then Vanitas was pulling out, the plug taking his place a moment later, and Ven whimpered. 

There'd be no shower. No way to get it _ out of him _ until Vanitas was through having his way with him. 

"Good boy," Vanitas purred, running his hands over Ven's body, stroking his thighs and hips and squeezing his ass. When he reached down and squeezed Ven's balls, Ven screamed and bucked beneath him. 

"Fuck! Please, Sir," he begged, pushing into Vanitas as he became painfully aware of how hard he was. His body jerked with a gasp as Vanitas smacked his ass again, nudging the plug and making it do interesting things to his ass. "Oh fuck. Again, Sir! Please!" 

Vanitas growled and planted a hand on Ven's back, pinning him before setting to work giving Ven another round of birthday spankings. 

Ven’s toes slipped against the floor and he lost his footing, the restraints and Vanitas' hand the only thing keeping him on the bed. When Vanitas landed a hard smack against the plug, Ven's shout broke on a sob. "Please, please, please, let me come, Sir, please!" He struggled to right himself and got his feet under him again as a hazy fog wrapped around him. 

His dick  _ ached  _ like a bitch and his ass stung, but he felt _ good.  _ Better than good. He could stay like this a little longer if Vanitas needed him to. Hard and plugged, with Vanitas' cum inside him. 

Did this make him a slut? 

He whimpered softly as Vanitas moved him. The restraints disappeared, but he didn't have the strength to go anywhere. He blinked up at Vanitas when he found himself on his back, moaning as Vanitas' tongue pushed into his mouth. His hips bucked up in search of friction and he broke the kiss with a sharp cry as Vanitas pressed his hips down, grinding into Ven. 

"Please, please, please," he gasped, tossing his head and only realizing his wrists were restrained again when he couldn't reach for Vanitas' hair. "No!" He squirmed beneath Vanitas' weight, arching with a gasp as teeth sank into his nipple. 

Hot pleasure tightened in his stomach and if it weren't for the cock ring, he might have come then even without permission. "Sir, please, I can't-" he sobbed, kicking his legs in frustration. He gasped as Vanitas pulled away completely, missing the weight and heat of him immediately. "Nooo!”

"Shh. I'm right here, pet," Vanitas said, voice a low rumble. He ran a hand along Ven's thigh, rubbing above his knee before lifting his leg. 

Ven shivered and tried to steady his breathing as Vanitas repositioned him, bending his legs at the knees and planting Ven's feet on the bed before pushing his knees apart. 

"Good boy," Vanitas purred, lowering himself down and licking Ven's leaking erection while maintaining eye contact. 

Ven groaned, his eyes rolling back and his hips thrusting up when Vanitas took the tip into his mouth. "Please, I'm so close, p-please, S-aaaah!" He thrashed against the restraints as Vanitas squeezed the base of his cock and his balls, swirling his tongue against Ven's cock at the same time. 

He couldn't take anymore. Too much, too much,  _ too much.  _

He drew in a breath to scream yellow and choked instead as Vanitas growled, "Come," and pumped his cock. 

Orgasm ripped through Ven and he shot all the way up his chest. His entire body shuddered as Vanitas continued stroking him, milking every last bit out of him until he was a whimpering, half-unconscious mess. 

Everything went pleasantly hazy and he closed his eyes with a long moan as his body went limp. So good. So _ fucking _ good. He wanted to tell Vanitas that'd been amazing, but his tongue refused to work, and he was pretty sure Vanitas had a smug look on his face anyway. 

Fingers in his hair coaxed a sigh out of him and he finally glanced up, smiling against Vanitas' lips and opening up beneath his tongue. When he tried to wrap his arms around Vanitas, he found his wrists still restrained and whined. 

They should have been released by now. They were done. Weren't they? 

Vanitas pressed his lips to Ven's temple with a soft shushing sound as he shifted, settling between Ven's legs. 

The plug slid free and Ven gasped as Vanitas slowly pushed in to take its place. "Sir," he breathed, finding the strength to wrap his legs around Vanitas. He'd been fucked after coming before, but this felt… different. 

Like Vanitas was taking what he wanted. Except Ven would give him just about anything he asked for. Was that the point? That Vanitas didn't _ have _ to ask? Ven could stop it if he really wanted to. 

Which he didn't. He could handle Vanitas fucking him even if he'd come and wasn't likely to get it up again. Even if his body tried valiantly to when Vanitas gripped Ven's hair and forced his head back. 

"Yours, Sir," he moaned, tugging at the restraints with a soft whine. 

Vanitas moved slowly, each thrust ending with a hard, quick snap of his hips. His face pressed into Ven's neck, hot breaths washing over the flesh as his fingers held tight to Ven's hair. 

Ven groaned, faint arousal stirring through him, but he was too spent from the mind-numbing orgasm he'd already had. The most he could do was meet Vanitas' thrusts by clenching around him, which drew interestingly delicious sounds out of him, so Ven kept it up. 

He bit his lip and wondered if he should try dirty talk again. Vanitas had seemed to enjoy it at the cabin. "F-fill me up, Sir," he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut in mortification. 

Vanitas grunted and slammed his hips forward. "Such a good pet," he murmured, his free hand squeezing Ven's ass and lifting his hips enough to fuck into him even deeper. 

Oh fuck. That definitely got his dick's attention. "Yes, Sir… Want…" Gods, he was really doing this, wasn't he? "Want to feel you in me, Sir. Want you- want your seed in me and… and l-leaking out of me," he said, gasping as Vanitas started moving in earnest. 

The bed slammed into the wall and the tight grip on his hair had tears stinging his eyes, but all he could focus on was the soft grunts in his ears as Vanitas neared orgasm. 

"Fuck me, Sir. Make me yours." 

Vanitas buried himself with a growled "Mine," and came, filling Ven with hot cum for the second time. 

Once the restraints were released, Ven buried his hands in Vanitas' hair and nuzzled into him. "Yours, Sir," he murmured. "All yours." 

Vanitas grunted softly and rolled them to the other side of the bed, keeping Ven tight against his chest with one arm around his back and the other on his ass. 

He could feel cum leaking where Vanitas was still inside him, but for once he didn't really mind the sensation. He tucked himself into Vanitas, resting a hand on his chest and feeling the rapid beating of his heart as it slowed. 

When they'd both cooled, he nuzzled into Vanitas' neck. "That felt… different," he finally said, glancing up when he felt Vanitas tense.

“Good or bad different?” 

“Mmm…” Ven flexed his fingers in Vanitas’ hair, pleasure curling through him as the damp strands slipped through his grip. “Not bad… just… intense? I guess?” He trailed his fingertips along the back of Vanitas’ neck. “It was…” He paused and instinctively pressed closer as a faint hum of arousal returned. “Usually, you stop after I get off, but not this time.”

Vanitas briefly tightened his hold on Ven before dragging his fingertips back and forth against his shoulder. “Did it bother you?”

Ven shook his head. “No. I liked it? I liked that you... you took what you wanted and didn’t ask?” Did that make him even more of a slut? “Does that mean you’ll be doing that more often?”

“Possibly,” Vanitas replied after a moment. With a sigh, he shifted and finally slipped out of Ven. “Let’s soak in the tub and talk, hm?”

“Yes, Sir,” Ven murmured, starting to get up and freezing as Vanitas grasped his chin. 

“I’m not upset, and you’ve done nothing wrong, pet.”

Ven smiled and tilted his head to press a kiss to Vanitas’ arm. “Yes, Sir,” he said again, relief flooding him, though he hadn’t even realized he’d started dreading the talk. Not that he had any reason to. He just wished they didn’t have to have them so often.

He hurried to the bathroom ahead of Vanitas and started filling the tub before wiping himself down with a grimace. Hopefully he’d get used to that soon. He yelped as Vanitas walked in and goosed him, smacking Vanitas with the towel before freezing with a wince. That… wasn’t something a sub was supposed to do, was it? “Sorry, Sir,” he whispered. When Vanitas didn’t respond immediately, he peeked up to find him watching him.

“It’s alright, pet,” Vanitas replied slowly, stealing a quick kiss before stepping into the tub.

Once he was settled, Ven joined him, lying back against Vanitas’ chest as the tub continued filling with hot water. “What do we need to talk about?”

Vanitas hummed, settling his arms over Ven’s chest and waiting until the tub was full before turning off the water with his foot. “You really weren’t bothered?” he asked.

“No. I’m glad you finally used me... You haven’t done much with me since before…” Ven trailed off with a soft sigh, finding Vanitas’ hands and threading their fingers together. Maybe they did need to talk. He smiled faintly when Vanitas pressed a kiss to his temple, shifting to lean into him. He’d never get tired of the fact the tub was large enough for both of them. 

Vanitas sighed into Ven’s hair. “Since you were taken,” he said softly, and Ven was sure he wasn’t imagining how Vanitas held him tighter. “I didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“You didn’t… Except…” He bit his lip and wondered if he should even admit to almost safewording, but Vanitas would probably be more pissed off if he didn’t.

“Except?”

With a wince, Ven pressed his face into Vanitas’ chest. “I almost said yellow,” he whispered. “But you told me to come right before I did, so it’s okay,” he added quickly when he felt Vanitas tense.

“Alright…” Vanitas sighed again and gave a gentle tug on Ven’s hair. “As for your earlier question, we’ve been together long enough to change our dynamic a bit.”

Ven tipped his head back, absently rubbing his finger in small circles against Vanitas’ chest. “Like not letting me go after I got off?” When Vanitas nodded, he asked, “Is that what you need?”

“It’s not so much what I need as it is me trusting you to let me know if it’s too much,” Vanitas said slowly. “I didn’t mean to push you to safewording, but I’m glad you knew when you needed to say it.”

“Okay.” Ven reached for the soap and one of the cloths Vanitas had brought in. “So you’ll do this again?” he asked, a little surprised at the hopefulness in his voice. He soaped up the cloth and looked up when Vanitas didn’t respond, tilting his head at the look he was getting. “Sir?”

Vanitas took the cloth and ran it along Ven’s arm and across his chest. “You enjoyed me having my way with you, but not being held down,” he said, sounding amused. “We need to work on defining your preferences and limits with sex.”

That might be a good idea. He still wasn’t sure why he hadn’t enjoyed it that first time, but he was sure he would have enjoyed it at the cabin if Vanitas hadn’t stopped. “I think I was just worried about doing the wrong thing,” he said, sighing softly in pleasure as Vanitas continued washing him. "Or reacting the wrong way." 

"There's no wrong way to react in a scene, pet. Except for panic. So long as you safeword before you get to that point, your reactions aren't wrong." He swiped the cloth down Ven's stomach before reaching behind him, smirking faintly when Ven squirmed. The jerk. 

Ven shivered as Vanitas scrubbed away what he'd missed with the towel. When he finished, Ven grabbed the other cloth and shifted to his knees before setting to work washing Vanitas. “What if… I wanted to try it again? Being held down?” he asked softly.

“You can change your mind whenever you need to, pet.” Vanitas hummed softly and relaxed beneath Ven’s touches. 

“Can we try it again?”

“Now?”

Ven took a slow breath and nodded. May as well try while he was prepared for it. 

“Alright.” Vanitas pressed his lips to Ven’s in a quick kiss before he took the cloth and finished washing himself. 

Once they were back in the bedroom, Vanitas turned Ven towards the bed and pressed against his back. “We’ll go slow, pet,” he said softly, sliding his hands down Ven’s arms before grasping his wrists. “Tell me no.”

Ven shivered and glanced down at Vanitas’ hands on him. “No?” he asked, tipping his head back when Vanitas chuckled.

“Tell, not ask.”

Ven licked his lips, a strange sense of anticipation curling through him. “No,” he said, shivering as Vanitas tightened his grip. His heart skipped and he yelped as Vanitas nudged him closer to the bed. Instinctively, he struggled to pull free and whimpered when he hit the bed and his arms were pinned next to his head. 

“No, no, no,” he whined, gasping as Vanitas pressed against him. He struggled harder, arousal and fear both spiking in his gut when Vanitas growled and fought back. “Yellow,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and sucking in a deep breath when Vanitas released him.

Gods, he couldn’t even do that right? “Sorry, Sir.”

“Ven.”

He winced at the use of his name and pushed up as Vanitas sat beside him. He wasn’t quite prepared for Vanitas to pull him into his lap, but he pressed into his chest anyway. 

“What did I tell you barely five minutes ago?”

Ven sighed and nuzzled Vanitas’ jaw. “Not to panic?” he asked, yelping when that earned him a pinch on his ass. "There is no wrong reaction," he grumbled. "But you weren't hurting me. And I kinda liked it… especially at the cabin, it's just…" 

"Just?" Vanitas prompted, running his fingers through Ven's hair. 

"I don't know… I liked it. Up until I was pinned and tried to get free and you… didn't let me." He tipped his head back to look at Vanitas. "I'm not supposed to be scared of you." 

"If it scares you, it scares you." Vanitas tugged at Ven's hair with a soft sigh. "You're fine when I have you restrained, so it's the fight that bothers you. You don't have to like everything." 

Ven grumbled and slid off Vanitas' lap when he was nudged off, watching Vanitas dress. "Can we try it again?" He knew he could like it if he could just figure out a way past the fear. 

"Not tonight."

"Please?" 

"Absolutely not, pet." Vanitas slanted a mild look at him before pulling on a t-shirt. "It's getting late and we have an early morning." 

Ven made a face and crawled under the covers, hating the reminder that he was going back to Aqua's. He wanted to stay longer, but Vanitas had already started picking him up on Thursday and letting him stay until Monday. 

Once Vanitas was in bed, Ven stretched out and pressed into his side. Without the adrenaline to keep him focused, exhaustion crept in to take its place. 

"Goodnight, pet," Vanitas murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

"Night, Sir, love you." 


	3. Chapter 3

Three days without Vanitas dragged, and it wasn’t  _ just  _ because of the lack of sex. Part of it was that he’d tried a new therapist and hadn’t liked them either. Maybe he should give up trying to find one, but Vanitas was adamant it would help. Even Riku seemed to agree, so he supposed he couldn't give up yet. 

Mostly, he just hated being away from Vanitas, though he knew they couldn’t spend every waking minute together. It wasn’t like they were married, and  _ that  _ was a thought he quickly pushed out of his head. They hadn’t even been together six full months, there was no way he should be thinking about pledging his life to Vanitas. It was bad enough he’d already started saying the L word, but he liked the way Vanitas almost smiled when he did. 

He couldn’t wait for their vacation. No other distractions or obligations for two weeks. Which meant Vanitas might actually finally get sick of him, but he hoped not. He really hoped it turned out to be the best two weeks of their lives. 

When Vanitas finally picked him up on Thursday, the anxious knot in his gut from not seeing him for three days released and he breathed a soft sigh of relief. “Hello, Sir,” he said, kissing Vanitas’ cheek before stretching his legs out and buckling. 

“Have you eaten?”

“I ate lunch a couple hours ago.” He glanced at Vanitas’ hand and inched his own over to slot their fingers together with a soft hum. The contact made him relax completely and he turned his attention out the window. When Vanitas got on the highway going the wrong way, he glanced over at him. “We’re not going to your place?”

Vanitas squeezed Ven’s fingers. “Not yet. The sub classes are starting tonight. Are you still interested in going?”

“Oh.” He shifted in his seat, glancing down at his shorts and old t-shirt. “Don’t I need to change?” 

“It’s for submissives only, you’re fine,” Vanitas replied, amused. 

_ That  _ was comforting. He could be the clueless sub who didn’t know what he was doing half the time in front of other subs only. 

“You’ll be fine, pet,” Vanitas added, squeezing his hand again. “It'll be good for you to meet others besides Terra and my brother," he added dryly. 

Ven sighed and hoped that was true. He hadn't interacted with many people in the club since he was always with Vanitas or in his office. 

When they got to the club, Vanitas unlocked the doors and Ven followed him inside. Between the two of them, they got the side lounge area set up with the sofas and some chairs making a circle before others started trickling in. 

"I have an interview to do. I'll either be in the bar area or my office," Vanitas said, squeezing Ven's shoulder before slipping out. 

Ven sank into a chair and struggled not to fidget. He glanced up as a guy who looked close to his age sat on the sofa next to him, taking a breath before smiling. “Hey,” he said. The guy looked at him in silence a moment, which might have put Ven off if he hadn’t dealt with Vanitas so long. When the guy nodded in acknowledgment, he added, “I’m Ven,” and held his hand out.

The guy glanced briefly at the door like he really didn’t want to be there before sighing. “Leon,” he said quietly, taking Ven’s hand and shaking. 

“Is your Dom forcing you to come here, too?”

That earned a brief quirk of lips and Leon nodded again. “Something like that.” 

Well, at least he wasn’t the only one. 

A few moments later, a woman with shockingly red hair joined them, followed by a guy with a bit of a roguish demeanor. The last to come in was a guy with silvery white hair, and he paused to look around the room before taking one of the last remaining chairs near Ven.   


“Nice turnout,” the white-haired guy said, looking around again with a smile. “So, I’m Ephemer. I’ve been asked to host this meeting. A bit about myself: I’m new to the club, but not to kink. My specialty is whips, and I’m a licensed psychologist with a focus on client-centered cognitive therapy."

Ven blinked, sitting up a bit as he eyed Ephemer. Did Vanitas know he was a therapist? That was a stupid question. Of course he knew. The bigger question was if he'd hired Ephemer with the intention of him offering his therapy skills to Ven, but it wasn't like Vanitas would know if they got along or not. 

"Why don’t we go around and give your name and your favorite kink?” Ephemer continued, glancing at the roguish man between him and Ven.

The guy cleared his throat and sat up straighter. “Uh, hi. I’m Flynn, and I guess my favorite kink would be hair bondage.”

Ephemer blinked. “Hair bondage?” he asked, glancing at Flynn’s short hair.

“Uh… Yeaaah, my fiancée has ridiculously long hair and uh… she likes to tie me up with it…”

It was Ven’s turn to blink, and he might have laughed if he weren’t still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of someone having hair long enough to  _ tie someone up with.  _ Was she some kind of descendant of Rapunzel or something?

“I see,” Ephemer said with a soft laugh. “That’s one I haven’t heard before.” He leaned forward to look past Flynn at Ven. “How about you?”

Ven tensed and curled his fingers into his shorts. “I’m Ven. And I guess mine would be fire?” That seemed safer to admit than saying he liked being tied up and spanked.

“Our token pyro,” Ephemer said with a warm smile, before continuing around the room.

“Leon. Wax play.”

“Heya, I’m Yuffie, and I really like exhibitionism.”

“My name is Ariel. I… um… have a thing for… tentacles,” she said, barely loud enough to be heard.

“I’m Reno. My boyfriend is really into the vampirism thing so… that I guess.”

“Well, looks like we have a bit of everything,” Ephemer said with a soft laugh. 

Ven was still trying to figure out how tentacles could be a kink and how that worked, and tried to keep his brain from imagining an octopus. That sounded like some messy sex. 

“Does anyone have anything specific they’d like to discuss? Questions? Concerns?” Ephemer waited a few moments, but no one looked like they wanted to be the first to say anything. “Okay. Since this is our first meeting, why don’t we start with basics. Safety measures, best practices, and minimizing risks with new partners.”

That sounded  _ boring,  _ but Ven was somehow surprised to hear basically the same things Vanitas and the others had been telling him the past few months. Most everything he’d learned about kink and BDSM had come from them, but it was… strange hearing others talk about it. Even though he’d seen others in the club, he’d never really  _ talked  _ to any of them.

Maybe Vanitas was right about this being good for him.

At some point, conversation shifted to fantasies and finding the balance while trying to make them reality, which was way more interesting than talking about using condoms and keeping scissors on hand when doing bondage. 

“Anyone comfortable sharing some of their fantasies? How they held up to reality, or concessions that had to be made for them to work?”

There were a few moments of awkward silence as they all glanced at each other, before Ariel tentatively lifted her hand a few inches. “Um, well, with the tentacles, we can’t really use  _ real  _ ones, so we have… toys.” 

“Toys?” Ven asked before he could stop himself.

Ariel flushed almost as red as her hair. “Mostly they’re tentacle-shaped dildos, but we also have some ropes we’ve woven into tentacles with… tiny suction cups in them."

Reno whistled. "Damn, that's dedication." 

“Man, I bet they look amazing though,” Yuffie added. 

Ariel smiled and pulled her hair over her shoulder, running her fingers through it. “I think so.”

“Sounds like you’ve managed to close the gap between fantasy and reality as much as you can. That’s impressive,” Ephemer said. “Anyone else?” When no one else offered to share, he glanced at his phone. “Well, I think the club is opening soon, so why don’t we call it here? Thanks for coming out, and if anyone has topic suggestions for next week, feel free to write them down for me,” he said, holding up his notebook and flipping it open to an empty page before setting it on the table. 

There were murmured thanks all around as the others got up. Ven lingered where he was a minute, eyeing the notebook and wondering if he should write something down. Like non-con. Maybe Ephemer would have some pointers on how to do it right. 

He waited until the others were filing out before following. Maybe next time. No one else had written anything down and he didn’t want Ephemer knowing he was the one who wrote something like non-con on it. 

When he reached the door, he saw Vanitas coming down the stairs, and froze when he saw who was in front of him. The blond guy and tall silver-haired guy who’d been working for Ansem. The assholes who’d helped the bigger asshole kidnap him. There was a black-haired guy behind them, talking with Vanitas. 

What the  _ fuck  _ were they doing here?

“Ven?”

Ven jumped at the unexpected voice, spinning to find Ephemer watching him. 

“Are you okay?”

“Uh… yeah… fine,” he said, glancing back out the door and breathing a soft sigh of relief when the others were close to the exit. 

Ephemer joined him at the door, and Ven could feel eyes on him, though he tried to ignore it. “You look like you’re about to panic.”

“Probably,” Ven murmured, trying to force his focus to the painful grip he had on the door handle. He hardly noticed Ephemer slipping past him, watching Vanitas as he stopped just past the stairs to talk with the black-haired guy who had to be just as bad as the other two assholes. He blinked as Ephemer returned with a glass of ice, staring at it a long moment without comprehending.

“Put an ice cube in your mouth, it’ll help.”

Ven wasn’t sure about that, but it wasn’t like he had much to lose, so he did as Ephemer suggested. The cold was like a shock to his system and after a few moments, his limited vision started to return to normal and it was easier to breathe. 

Ephemer lightly touched Ven's wrist and guided his hand to take the glass. "Better?" 

Ven wrapped his fingers around the cool glass and took a slow breath before nodding. He tucked the cube into his cheek and eyed Ephemer. "Where'd you learn that?" 

Ephemer shrugged with a faint smile. "I've picked up a few tricks." 

"As a therapist?" When Ephemer nodded, Ven found himself asking, "Are you accepting new patients?" 

Crap. Why had he asked that? He wasn't sure why, but Ephemer seemed easy to talk to. And it would help knowing his therapist was into the whole kink thing and wouldn't try to say it was an excuse for an abusive relationship like the last one. 

“Ah…” Ephemer hesitated, tilting his head as he studied Ven a moment. “Well, not technically at the moment. I don’t exactly have an office to work out of right now. Are you looking for one?”

“Yeah…” Ven wrapped his other hand around the glass and shook it, watching the ice clank against the sides. “I haven’t been able to find one that I feel comfortable talking to.”

Ephemer hummed. “Well… the office I was going to work out of won’t be available for a couple of months, but maybe we can figure something out.”

Ven glanced up, surprised by the relief that flooded through him. “There’s an empty office here.”

“Oh? Maybe I can see if Vanitas is willing to work something out.”

Ven grinned, his panic easing enough he could pretend to ignore it for the moment. “I’m sure he’ll let you use it,” he said, risking a glance past Ephemer and letting out a slow breath when Vanitas was alone. “Let’s go ask,” he added, ignoring Ephemer’s ‘Um, wait,’ as he headed out of the room.

Vanitas glanced up from his phone when Ven approached, and Ven didn’t miss the apprehensive set to his shoulders, but the assholes were something they could discuss later. He glanced past Ven, raising an eyebrow as Ephemer followed behind. “Something wrong?”

“Ah… Not wrong,” Ephemer replied. “Ven is interested in a therapy session or two with me, but I don’t have an office to work out of right now.”

Vanitas’ other eyebrow joined the first as he glanced between the two of them. “I see,” he said, motioning to the chairs and sofas. He sat and waited for them to sit before continuing. “We do have an office that’s available. Are you only needing it temporarily for sessions with Ven, or are you interested in offering therapy to other members?”

Ephemer blinked and looked speechless. “I… hadn’t exactly considered that route, but if it’s something that’s needed, I can probably take on one or two others. Until I finish my doctorate, my time is a bit constrained.”

“I’ll let Naminé know, she can start work on any legal requirements for it.”   
  
“Just like that?”

Vanitas tilted his head. “Is that a problem?” 

“No, it’s just… that was all decided very suddenly.” 

Ven bit back a soft laugh and stuck another ice cube in his mouth. At least he and Vanitas seemed to have that in common, though he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. 

“You have good reviews as a therapist. I’ve seen your work with the whip and know you’re skilled. If offering more services to my clients keeps both them and you around, I don’t see any downside.”

“Ah…” Ephemer chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, when you put it that way… If there are a few others in need of a therapist in the scene, I’d be happy to meet with them.” He paused and glanced at Ven. “Is this something you need to discuss with your Dom?”

Ven blinked and glanced at Vanitas before looking back at Ephemer. “He’s my Dom.”

“Oh,” Ephemer replied, looking between them. “ _ Oh.  _ Lucky men,” he said with a smile.   


Ven grinned, unable to help sitting up a bit straighter. 

“I’ll have Naminé contact you with any questions,” Vanitas said, sounding amused. 

“Right. Just let me know when you want to have our first session,” Ephemer said to Ven as he stood.

Ven nodded. “I will, thanks. Monday or Tuesday maybe?” Better to have it when he wasn’t staying with Vanitas, right? Vanitas had dealt with enough of his breakdowns already. 

Once Ephemer was gone, Vanitas turned his attention to Ven. “You think you’ll like him as a therapist?”

“Maybe. He seems easy to talk to,” Ven replied with a shrug. “And he’s nice. And you didn’t find anything bad on him or you wouldn’t have hired him, right?”

Vanitas snorted softly and ran his fingers through Ven’s hair. “True enough.” He hesitated, lightly flexing his fingers before pulling his hand away with a sigh. “I had an interesting interview tonight…”

Ven tensed, turning his attention back to his glass. "I saw… What were they doing here?" 

"Seeking membership." Vanitas shifted on the couch to face Ven. "They're special ops. They were undercover when they were working for Ansem and they wouldn't have let anything happen to you." 

Ven frowned and peeked up at Vanitas. He wondered if that should make him feel better, because it really didn't. "They still dragged me back when I tried to escape." 

"Yes. And if you don't want them here, I'll deny their request." 

Ven blinked and stared at Vanitas, not sure why he was so surprised. This was Vanitas' business. Why was he giving Ven any say in it? "I-" he started, but Vanitas interrupted. 

"No. Think about it. I told them to expect an answer within a couple of weeks." He glanced at the entrance when the staff for the evening started to arrive. "I have a bit of work to finish." 

"Okay." Ven followed Vanitas up to his office and settled on the sofa. He squirmed a bit as he munched on his ice and mulled over whether letting those assholes into the club was a good idea. "If… I wasn't here or if they hadn't been working for Ansem, would you let them in the club?" 

Vanitas glanced up from his work, eyeing Ven a long moment. "Most likely," he replied slowly. "So long as Xion doesn't find anything incriminating, they seemed decent. Zack wanted to meet with you to apologize, but I told him they'd have to wait for your decision." 

Ven failed to ignore the flutter of warmth in his chest, relaxing into the cushions with what he knew was a sappy smile. "Thanks." 

"You're mine, pet," Vanitas replied, a faint frown settling between his eyebrows. "And I protect what's mine." 

Ven's grin widened. "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning, Sir." 

"Seeing as they're your fault, you'll get a swat for each one." 

"Yes, Sir," he replied with a laugh. 

  
  
  
  


Despite how well things had been going, Ven couldn't help but notice the way Vanitas seemed distracted the rest of that week. He assumed it had something to do with those assholes showing up and wanting to join the club, but he couldn't help but worry there was something else. 

When Sunday night came around, Vanitas finally opened up as they got settled into bed. "I'll be away next weekend," he said quietly, his lips pressed into the back of Ven's neck. 

Ven squirmed around enough to look at Vanitas, squinting at him as his eyes adjusted to the dark. "For business?" 

"No…" Vanitas sighed and pressed his face into Ven's hair. "It's the anniversary of my mother's death. I usually visit her grave when I can." 

"Oh," Ven whispered, squirming around the rest of the way to get his arms around Vanitas. "Can… Do you want me to come with you?" 

Vanitas' arms tightened around Ven and he let out a slow breath. "Maybe next time, pet." 

"Okay." He couldn't deny he was disappointed, but he wasn’t exactly surprised. “Will you tell me about her?” 

“What do you want to know?”

Ven snuggled closer, lightly combing his fingers through the hair at the back of Vanitas’ neck. “What do you remember most about her?”

“...Her laugh.” 

“Yeah?”

“Mm.. She had a pretty raunchy sense of humor,” Vanitas added, and Ven could hear the almost-smile in his voice. “She’d been a prostitute, before she married.”

“Did she marry your biological father?” Ven still didn’t know many of the finer details about Vanitas’ and Sora’s father, only that he was married to Sora’s mother before cheating on her with Vanitas’. 

Vanitas snorted softly, his hold on Ven loosening a bit as he stretched out. “No. She was pregnant with me when she married.”

“Oh shit,” Ven whispered, following Vanitas’ warmth and settling partially on top of him. “Is that why you two don’t get along?”

“I don’t really know why we don’t get along,” Vanitas replied, rubbing his forehead and letting out a long sigh. “His parents tried for years to get pregnant, and at some point, his father decided enough was enough, gave up, and started seeing my mother. They eventually fell into a relationship, he talked about leaving his wife, but then she finally got pregnant. He kept seeing my mother on the side, but one of her other regulars wanted had been pursuing her and wanted to marry her, get her out of sex work…” Vanitas trailed off, his fingers finding Ven’s hair. 

“She ended up getting pregnant with me when his father heard she was leaving the business. She knew she was pregnant, but she didn't tell either of them. Then Sora's mother miscarried. A few years later, his father ran into her again, saw my blue eyes and my mother's and her husband's brown, and asked if I was his."

Vanitas laughed softly, but there wasn't any humor in it. "I guess her husband had suspected I wasn't his before then, but after that…" He shrugged, flexing his fingers in Ven's hair. 

"You don't call either of them your father." 

"No…" 

"What about her husband? Is he still alive?" 

Vanitas laughed, and this time there was a bit of dark humor in it. "Yeah he's alive. He's still pissed I inherited my grandparent's fortune and not him." 

"I was wondering where your money came from." 

"Mmm, most of it is from my family lineage… but these days I make enough to cover my own expenses without tapping into it." 

Ven tipped his head back, pressing a kiss to Vanitas' jaw. "How old were you when…?" 

"It was a few weeks before my car wreck." 

Oh. That explained a lot. Except not why Vanitas didn’t get along with his brother. “So what does that have to do with you and Sora?” 

Vanitas shrugged. “I didn’t even really know he existed until I was in my teens. My mother did what she could to keep his father and any knowledge about Sora away from me. She had enough trouble getting back into her parents’ good graces, but they didn’t really care about the scandal…”

“Why not?”

“They were just glad she stopped prostituting herself. They didn’t really care who my father was, since they were more concerned about their bloodline continuing.”

“Rich people drama,” Ven murmured, smiling faintly when that at least earned a genuine chuckle. “How rich are you anyway?”

Vanitas hummed and curled his fingers tighter in Ven’s hair. “Rich enough I wouldn’t have to work a day in my life if I didn’t want to.”

“So a millionaire,” Ven said dryly. “You don’t seem like a millionaire.”

Vanitas laughed. “How many have you met?”

“Mm… just you I guess. But you’re not snobby, even though you have a driver and a maid.” He grinned and nuzzled at Vanitas’ shoulder. “Bit eccentric though.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Ma~ybe,” Ven sing-songed. “G’night, Sir,” he added, kissing Vanitas’ cheek before settling in to sleep. He bit his lip after he got settled, not sure he should ask if he could stay here while Vanitas was away, but… he’d rather spend time here by himself than stuck with the others. Especially since it seemed much easier lately to find them making out or being… mushy. “Could I stay here? While you’re away?” he asked quietly. 

“Alone?” Vanitas asked. “I’ve already given Eric next week off.”

“I don’t need a driver,” Ven said with a soft laugh. “I won’t need to go anywhere either, you have food and everything here. I can play my game, and I won’t have to give up the TV when someone else wants it.”

When Vanitas was silent for a long moment, Ven wondered if he’d crossed some unspoken boundary. He should have just kept his mouth shut. 

“I don’t mind,” Vanitas finally said. “Give me a list of groceries before I take you home.”

Ven grinned, kissing Vanitas’ cheek again before settling in to sleep for real.


	4. Chapter 4

Ven wasn’t exactly surprised when Vanitas seemed even more distant when he picked Ven up the next week for therapy, but he still couldn’t help but feel he’d done something wrong. Or at least wasn’t doing something _right._ He wished he knew how to make Vanitas feel better, but his own mother died when he was still a kid and he wasn’t sure he’d ever really gotten over losing her. Especially when everything after that was a slow downward spiral. 

At least until recently. 

He threaded his fingers through Vanitas' like he'd started doing when they were in the car, and hoped it was enough to keep Vanitas from shutting him out completely.

The drive to the club was silent, and Ven started lightly tapping his fingers against Vanitas’ until Vanitas caught them. He glanced over with a smile, relaxing into his seat when Vanitas squeezed his fingers. 

Nerves fluttered in his stomach when they reached the club and he spotted Ephemer. He wasn’t sure this was such a good idea. It would be weird seeing his therapist during the sub group meetings, if he continued going to them, wouldn’t it? 

Vanitas squeezed Ven’s fingers again before getting out. “I’ll be in my office, pet,” he said once he had the club unlocked.

Ven nodded and followed Ephemer to the office at the back of the lounging area. The last time he’d poked his head in to see what it was, it’d been an empty room with only a desk. Now, it was fully furnished with a few large, comfortable chairs, a leather sofa, a coffee table, and a filing cabinet beside the desk. 

He eyed the chairs a moment before moving to the sofa and sitting, clasping his hands together between his knees as Ephemer sat across from him. 

"Nervous?" Ephemer asked. When Ven shrugged, he tilted his head. "How long have you been going to therapy?" 

Ven shrugged again and sighed. "Just twice, the past two weeks. I didn't really like either of them." 

"Well, at least you're taking the first steps." Ephemer settled back in his seat. "I'm not here to judge you. This is all about getting you what you need, whether that's something you want to resolve or work on, or to get things out in the open and off your chest." 

That was close to what Dr. Ava had said, at least, but it wasn't like he knew where to start. "Okay." 

Ephemer waited a few moments before asking, "Is there anything in particular you want to talk about?" 

"Not really?" Why would anyone want to talk about personal issues with a stranger, even if they did seem easy to talk to? 

"Alright. What made you start seeking therapy?" 

Ven shrugged and clasped his fingers tighter between his knees. "Vanitas…"

"Any reason why?" 

"'Cause I was kidnapped a few weeks ago and he thought I'd be scarred by it or something," Ven replied, suddenly nervous and wanting to make sure Ephemer understood the whole situation. "But I accidentally got into the wrong car, so it's not like they grabbed me, and we weren't hurt or anything." 

"We?" 

Ven sighed and resolved himself to explaining everything, though bringing up his brother meant he had to explain the whole fiasco with Axel. And that was something he'd never really talked about, other than the fact that he'd been dumped for his own brother. And _then_ he had to explain how the bastard bodyguards who'd kept them in the hotel for hours had shown up in the club seeking membership, and _he_ was the one who had to decide if they were allowed, since they'd really been undercover cops or something, and why should he have that kind of power? This wasn’t his club. Bad enough he had the responsibility of having the power in their relationship, which still made his head spin sometimes.

Ephemer nodded and scribbled notes as Ven rambled, all while barely even looking down, and Ven was more than a little impressed by that. 

By the time he finally ran out of words, he realized he'd been talking for almost half an hour straight. That certainly hadn't happened with the other two therapists. They'd kept interrupting him to ask questions, like how something made him feel. 

“You certainly lead an interesting life,” Ephemer said when Ven fell silent.

“I didn’t before I met Vanitas.”

Ephemer raised an eyebrow like he didn’t buy that, though he didn’t comment. Instead, he said, “Can I ask if you have panic attacks often?”

Ven blinked in surprise before shrugging a shoulder. “No?” Well, except for the few times with Vanitas. And Riku. And Terra, and the dinner lecture. “Maybe… A couple times a month?”

“Have you noticed if they’re triggered by similar things?”

Ven grimaced and squeezed his fingers together even tighter until they started tingling. “Usually something about my relationship with Vanitas… Do we have to talk about this?” The last thing he wanted to do was relive the agony and humiliation of his breakdowns. 

“No, not if you don’t want to. What would you prefer to talk about?” When Ven shrugged, Ephemer chuckled softly and tapped the end of his pen against his notepad. “Why don’t we establish what it is you want to get out of this?”

There was a loaded question. How the hell was he supposed to answer that? “I guess… to be a better sub?”

Ephemer tilted his head. “How do you mean?”

Great. Now he'd done it. He hadn’t really meant to bring that up, but he still felt lost sometimes when he thought too hard about what he’d gotten himself into. "I mean, I get it, mostly. It's just, sometimes it's so overwhelming I don't know what to do." 

"You mean with the kink?" He waited for Ven's nod before asking, "How long have you been in the scene?" 

"...About as long as I've known Vanitas." 

"You never had those kinds of desires or fantasies before? Even with fire?" 

"No? I knew it existed, and I watched some porn with it, but it was never really… something I saw myself doing." He'd never really imagined himself doing much of anything other than getting through school and college and getting out on his own, at least before Terra and Aqua took him in. Once he didn't have his father yelling or hitting him every day, he'd started having more time to focus on other things. 

"And… if you could have the same relationship without the kink, would you prefer that?" 

Ven glanced up with a frown. A relationship with Vanitas without the kink wouldn't be the same at all. There was no way Vanitas would be happy with that kind of arrangement, even if he'd said it didn't matter what they did so long as Ven submitted in some way. "No. I like… most of what he does to me. I just never fantasized about being tied up." 

"What did you fantasize about, when you imagined yourself with someone, or in a relationship?" 

Ven shrugged, picking at a loose thread in his shorts. "Just being together, I guess. Being with someone who made me feel wanted. Who actually wanted me around and…" He trailed off before he could finish that out loud. He didn't need to dump _all_ his crap on Ephemer in the first session. 

"You imagine being cared for?" Ephemer guessed when Ven didn't continue. "Someone who made it easy to be with them and took away any worries?" 

Ven stared at his fingers a long moment before glancing up with a slight nod. That was a stupid thing to fantasize about as a guy, right? He was supposed to be the one to take care of whoever he ended up with. 

Ephemer smiled. "That may not be bondage, but it can still be considered submissive." 

"Really?" 

"Sure. In its purest essence, that's what submission is for a lot of people. That's the beauty of it. When you're with someone you can trust, you don't have to know what to do, you can just exist in the moment. The ropes and leather just add spice to the sex." 

The coil of tension and nerves eased a bit and Ven relaxed against the sofa. "I get that, and it's great when we're together. It's just… when we're apart, I start overthinking everything and wondering what the hell I'm doing." 

"You've only been together a few months?" 

"About six." 

"And you're in love. That's not unusual." 

Ven blinked, feeling warmth creep up his neck. "Is it that obvious?" 

Ephemer grinned. "Only if you know what to look for. But you're in a new relationship, with a new dynamic and new experiences, and trying to balance all that, with the drama of regular life? It sounds emotionally and mentally exhausting." 

"A little." Ven let out a slow breath, pressing his fists above his knees. "I just don't want to screw it up." 

"How do you think you'll screw it up?" 

"By doing or saying the wrong thing? Or asking for too much? Or… being too much," he added softly. Bad enough he'd already started using the L word. If Vanitas hadn't said he was looking for a sub to stick around longer than a year, he might have been more stressed out over Vanitas not saying it back. 

Ephemer tilted his head. "Has that happened before?" 

"...Not with Vanitas." 

"Axel?" 

Ven sighed and slumped into the couch. "I always felt like I was walking on eggshells with him… And then I made the mistake of saying I was starting to like him more than just a casual thing, and then it was over." 

"Do you feel the same when you're with Vanitas?" 

"No. I don't think I've ever been more comfortable around someone." Except during his breakdowns, but they'd resolved those issues pretty quickly. "And he's always wanting to talk things out if anything comes up." 

"So even though you may have said or done something unexpected or _wrong_ before, he still wants you as his sub?"

Ven blinked and looked up in surprise. "I guess so. But I don't think I've really done anything _that_ badly." 

Ephemer hummed softly. "What do you imagine would be bad enough to ruin things between you?" 

"I don't know… It doesn't really have to be anything big though, just enough small things piled up he can't ignore them anymore." 

Ephemer was silent as he made a few more notes. "Have you talked with Vanitas about these fears?" 

"No." No way was that ever happening either. "He has enough crap to worry about, he doesn't need my dumb insecurities on his plate, too." 

Ephemer raised an eyebrow. "Even though he's your Dom?" 

"Him being my Dom has nothing to do with non kink stuff." Ven's fingers curled into fists again and he tensed when he saw Ephemer's frown. Great. What did he fuck up now? 

"Do you not have a relationship outside of the scene?" 

"It's pretty much always inside the scene with him," Ven murmured, watching Ephemer scribble more notes. Maybe this had been a bad idea after all. Maybe he should go back to Dr. Ava; at least she knew Vanitas well enough he wouldn't have to explain all this. 

"Are you going to tell me our relationship is unhealthy and I should end it?" Ven muttered. 

Ephemer looked up, eyebrows raised in surprise. "I'm… not here to _tell_ you to do anything, Ven. I'm only here to help you develop the skills you need to make those kinds of decisions for yourself." 

Ven squinted at Ephemer, still not sure what it was about him that made Ven willing to talk to him. Even after meeting Terra, who'd sell his own clothes off his back to buy a meal for someone, Ven had a hard time believing there were any other selflessly kind people out there. 

"But for the record, if you want my opinion, no, I don't think your relationship is necessarily unhealthy." 

Ven hesitated before deciding Ephemer didn't really have any reason to lie. "Then what should I do?" he asked softly. 

"In regards to kink and your relationship? That's something you'll need to decide on your own. Being a sub is a core part of a lot of people's identity. Being one means something different to everyone." Ephemer tapped his pen against his notebook before closing it and leaning forward. "Can I say something, as one kinkster to another, and not as a therapist?" 

Ven tilted his head, eyeing Ephemer a moment before nodding. 

"Something I wish someone had told me when I was eighteen and officially stepping into this world, is that there is no guidebook or rules carved into stone about how to be a good sub." When Ven frowned in disbelief, Ephemer offered a faint smile. "Sure, there are protocols you can memorize, or positions with a dozen different names and specific angles for your head or arms or legs you can practice, but you know what the secret is? 

They were all made by the Doms, as a way for subs to give them what they need. And by doing those things, we can get what we need, even if it's something as simple as the satisfaction of pleasing our Doms."

That sounded far too convenient. "Really?" 

Ephemer nodded. "There is no wrong way to be a sub. Only a wrong match between a sub and Dom." He paused, closing his mouth like he was deciding against saying something before continuing. "There _is_ a wrong way to be a Dom though, either because they're abusive or untrained. But so long as your needs match up, and you understand each other, you shouldn't need to worry too much about ruining things." 

Terra and Riku had pretty much said the same, though it didn't really ease the lingering worry that he'd manage to fuck it up _somehow._ "I'm still scared," he murmured. 

"Yeah." Ephemer sat back in his chair with a faint smile. "This is your first serious relationship?" 

"Pretty much." At least the first one that had lasted this long. 

"I wish I could tell you it gets easier, but opening up to someone and investing that much time in them always has risks. You have to decide if the rewards are worth it. And communicating is always the key to making it work, even if it is about your insecurities."

Ven winced and resumed picking at the thread. He knew Ephemer was right, but he didn't have to like it. "Vanitas doesn't have any," he muttered. 

Ephemer laughed. " _Everyone_ has some kind of insecurity, Ven. Doms just pretend they don't 'cause they have to look infallible." 

"Another secret?" Ven asked, his lips twitching despite himself. 

"Yup, but make sure you keep that one to yourself," Ephemer replied with a wink. 

Ven grinned and mimed zipping his lips. 

Ephemer glanced at the clock. "We're a few minutes late, but did you have anything else you wanted to talk about?" 

"No… I think I'm good." 

"See you next week then?" 

"Definitely," Ven replied, getting to his feet. They didn't really get much done, but he felt a little lighter, and he was actually eager to come back. If he was lucky, he'd get more secrets out of Ephemer. 

Vanitas was waiting on a sofa in the lounge when they stepped out of the office and Ven headed over to him. "All done." 

"And?" Vanitas asked, glancing between them as he tucked his phone away. 

"I'll come back next week," Ven replied, glancing at Ephemer. "Same time?" 

"Works for me. Let me know by Monday if you need to reschedule." 

“Okay.” Ven watched Ephemer head towards the exit before turning back to Vanitas, tilting his head at the intense look he was getting. 

Vanitas hummed and got to his feet. “Find one you like?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Ven’s temple. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Ven turned and followed Vanitas out of the club, finding himself distracted by Vanitas’ ass in the black jeans he had on. His Dom had such a nice ass. And thighs. And face. He bit his lip against a grin and just barely managed to keep from running into aforementioned ass. 

He ducked his head and skirted past Vanitas to let him lock up. It wasn't until they were settling into the car he dared to ask the question that had been bugging him since meeting Ephemer. "Did you hire him because you wanted me to see a therapist?" 

Vanitas started the car before looking over. "No. I hired him because he had skills and experience I wanted for the club. Everything else was a bonus, though I'm glad you found someone you can talk to." 

"He is easy to talk to…" Ven murmured. "And he hasn't said anything to piss me off." 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "Which one pissed you off?" 

Ven winced and picked at the thread in his shorts again. At this rate, he’d unravel them completely in the next month. He hadn't told Vanitas his reasons for not liking the last two. Dr. Ava was nice enough, but he didn't want to share his intimate thoughts with a woman, especially when she could end up telling Vanitas what he said. "The last one… He said BDSM was just an excuse for an abusive relationship." 

"I see," Vanitas said, in that tone of voice Ven had heard only a few times before at the club. Usually before someone decided to leave of their own volition. "I'd wondered why you left twenty minutes early." 

"Yeah…" He would have left earlier, but he didn't like wasting money. The remark about his obvious need for guidance had been bearable, but suggesting Vanitas was abusive was crossing a line. 

Vanitas ran his fingers through Ven's hair. "I'm proud of you, pet," he said, giving a light tug before backing out of the parking lot. "Dinner?" 

Ven blinked, glancing over with a grin. "Are you taking me out on a date, Sir?" 

"Depends on your answer." 

Ven laughed, unable to ignore the warm fluttering in his chest. "Of course it's yes." 

  
  
  


Having a house all to himself, knowing no one would be coming in for the rest of the day, was a surreal experience. He'd watched Vanitas pack an overnight bag with a weird mix of worry and anticipation. Vanitas trusted him enough to let him stay here alone, even if Vanitas would be back early Saturday evening. 

Once the door closed behind Vanitas, Ven had locked the door and immediately explored the rest of the house. He'd poked around a few times before, but he'd always tiptoed around in case Vanitas suspected him of something. Now, he had hours to spare, and he started by going through the dresser drawers and closet, not surprised in the least that they were all organized within an inch of their life. Or that Vanitas had far too many suits. 

He found a few knickknacks in the dresser, and a box with a diamond necklace that had to have belonged to Vanitas' mom or grandma. There was one of pearls, and earrings to match both. From the looks of them, they were probably worth more than the damn house. 

He tucked the box back into place and moved to the nightstand on Vanitas' side of the bed. The book he was in the middle of sat on top with a plain silver bookmark. The top drawer had lube, condoms, and a few toys. The bottom had a locked case and a small bag full of cash. 

Ven blinked as he stared at the bills inside, pulling a few out to see they were all hundreds. Okay. That wasn't too weird, right? Vanitas was rich enough, having several thousand dollars in a bag was probably like most people keeping a hundred bucks tucked away for emergencies. 

He put it all back how he'd found it and continued on. He'd already looked through the guest room when Vanitas said he could use it how he pleased and think of it as his own space while he was there. Even if he'd never used the bed to sleep in at night, he'd taken a couple of naps in it. 

When he reached the playroom, he hesitated. It wasn’t like Vanitas had ever told him he _wasn’t_ allowed in there, but he also didn’t usually go in without being told. He took a breath and flipped on the light before moving to the chests. The top drawer of one had more lube and condoms and Ven wasn't really surprised, considering the small stand in the living room was stocked too. 

The second drawer had the rest of the cock rings, plugs, and dildos lined up in neat rows. The third held several paddles and what he assumed was a flogger. He ran his fingers over the leather tassels, surprised how soft they felt, before picking it up. He glanced towards the door, unable to ignore the feeling he was doing something that would make Vanitas mad at him and the universe would conspire against him and have Vanitas walk in. 

When there was no sign of impending doom, he sat back and flicked the flogger against his arm. That didn't feel too bad. Not as much impact as a paddle. He flicked it again, a bit harder, and bit his lip against a soft hum of pleasure. Maybe Terra was right about these being better than a spanking. 

He moved to his thigh and couldn't hold back the moan after the first few hits. This definitely had to be one of the next things they used. Before he could get too worked up, he put the flogger back and glanced through the rest of the chests. Bright colored, coiled rope filled one, and another had what looked like leather bondage gear. The last held Vanitas' collection of gags, blindfolds, bindings, and nipple clamps. 

He didn't dare mess with the controls for the rigging on the ceiling, so he left it at that and headed downstairs. When he reached the door to Vanitas' office, he bit his lip, sure he shouldn't try to go in, but a peek wouldn't hurt, right? He sighed when he found the door locked and wondered if Vanitas would ever let him inside. 

Exploring done, he heated up some leftovers for lunch and grabbed his birthday presents. He hadn’t had a chance to play either of his games yet, and he picked the new RPG Sora had given him, losing himself in the peace and quiet of a house all to himself until he was hungry enough for dinner. 

Vanitas usually called between eight and nine on nights they spent apart, so he grabbed a quick shower while he had time. Then he dressed in a pair of boxers and one of Vanitas’ t-shirts, settling back on the couch with a grin as he waited for a call. 

Just before nine, his phone rang.

“Hello, Sir,” Ven answered

“Hello, pet. Burn my house down yet?”

Ven rolled his eyes. “The fire truck got here before there was too much damage,” he replied dryly, grin widening when Vanitas chuckled. “What about you? Enjoying a nice five star hotel?”

“The best this city has to offer is a four star.”

“Oh, however will you survive the horror?” Ven asked. “Better check for bedbugs.”

“I already did, you little shit,” Vanitas growled, and Ven couldn’t hold his laughter back after that. “Have you eaten?”

“Yes. Have you?”

“Mmhm.”

Ven titled his head when Vanitas fell silent, biting his tongue against asking if something was wrong. Vanitas was back home visiting his mother’s grave, of course something was wrong. “Will you be home for dinner tomorrow? I can have something made.”

“I’m not sure. It depends on what time I head back. I’ll plan to eat leftovers if it’s late.” There was a pause before he said, “Tell me what you’re wearing.”

Heat spiked in Ven’s gut and he rubbed his free hand against his stomach. “Boxers and... one of your t-shirts, Sir.”

Vanitas made a soft sound Ven was more than familiar with, and he wished he was with Vanitas so he could enjoy the actions that usually followed. “Is that so.”

“Mmhmmmm,” Ven hummed. “It’s nice and soft. Too bad it smells like detergent and not you.”

"...You like my scent?" 

"Yeah? You don't like mine?" he asked, lifting an arm to sniff his armpit. He didn't smell bad, did he? The others never said anything unless he skipped showering for a couple days. 

"I like when you smell like my soap and shampoo." 

Ven snorted. "That's because you like marking me so much," he replied. "Sir." Vanitas hummed softly and Ven could hear what sounded like sheets shifting. “You should get some rest, Sir.”

“Yeah... I’m going to bed, pet.”

“Okay. Um, speaking of beds... should I use the guest room tonight?”

“You can sleep wherever you want to, pet.”

Ven wiggled his toes as he stretched his legs out. “Even on your side of the bed?”

“If you want.”  
  
“Really?” he asked. “You don’t mind?”

“Should I?”

Ven blinked, surprised even though part of him had suspected Vanitas wouldn’t care about something like that. “I guess not?” 

“Good boy. Night, pet.”

“Night, Sir. Love you.” Ven hummed when Vanitas hung up, smiling despite himself as he checked all the locks and turned off all the lights on his way up to the bedroom. With a grin, he hopped onto the bed and stretched out on Vanitas’ side, burying his face in the pillow and breathing in the lingering scent. 

In the morning, he made a late breakfast and headed to play his game some more before Vanitas returned, but his other presents caught his eye. Specifically, the fire kit. He bit his lip and took it upstairs, grabbing his towel from the bathroom. Safety and all that. He settled on the guest bed so he didn’t make Vanitas’ room smell like smoke, and set out the bottles. Kairi had even included a list of instructions, though they still needed to set up a time to have her teach them how to use it all properly. 

The instructions were easy enough to understand, and he put some of the liquid on his arm and set it on fire. He yelped at the giant, bright purple burst of flames and grabbed the towel. He must have used too much of the liquid, because that only transferred the flames to the towel and he was left with a giant, bright purple flaming towel.

Oh fuck. 

He scampered off the bed and to the bathroom, running water over the towel and his arm. When he was finally convinced the fire was out for good, he shut off the faucet and checked the damage. Most of the towel was unscathed, but there were a few black scorch marks and he winced at the sight of them.

Vanitas was going to kill him. He was so, so dead. 

Maybe if he did laundry, Vanitas wouldn’t notice... 

He gathered up the few towels that needed washed and his clothes from yesterday. He tossed them all in the washer, trying to ignore the nervous clenching in his gut. Then he packed up the kit and put it back with the rest of his presents. 

Maybe if he cleaned up the kitchen and made a nice dinner, Vanitas wouldn’t kill him. 

The rest of the day, he spent scouring the internet for a recipe he could make and then preparing a nice chicken dinner. By the time it was ready, most of his nerves had worn off. It wasn’t like he’d actually burned the house down. And he wasn’t hurt, even if he was missing a bit of hair on his arm now. The towel didn’t even look that bad when he’d thrown it in the dryer.

Still... he couldn’t shake the thought that he should butter Vanitas up with something more. 

When he finished eating his own share of an early dinner, he spotted the fox ears and tail and groaned. He didn’t exactly _mind_ putting them on, but the fact they’d come from _Roxas_ kind of killed what little motivation he had to use them. But Vanitas had seemed into the idea, so when he got a text saying Vanitas would be home in twenty to thirty minutes, he resigned himself to his fate. 

He left the rest of the food on the stove to keep warm and grabbed the package, heading upstairs to wait on the bed with his surprise.


End file.
